


My Heart Is a Foreigner

by narrystymshaw



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, boyfriend feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrystymshaw/pseuds/narrystymshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Harry's relationship from the view of a new intern that works for Radio One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Is a Foreigner

The last couple of months have been a whirlwind for me: I just dropped out of college, I am struggling to pay for rent and oh did I forget to mention today was the first day of my internship at BBC Radio One? Yes that's right BBC as in British Broadcast Corporations. My friend Ian had been working there for a while and really pulled trough for me in order to get this job. Well technically it’s not like I was getting paid to do it, but hey it’s all about the experience right? 

I walk into work about half past seven which means the Radio one breakfast show is currently being recorded. My buddy Ian is one of the producers for the morning show hosted by Nick Grimshaw and he said Nick was thrilled to have me as an intern. That didn't mean I wasn't nervous as hell for my first day on the job.

I walk up to my desk and take out everything I need in order to start my work. My desk is right outside of the recording booth where the entire breakfast crew is currently recording. I have a perfect view of everything that is going on, including Nick currently harassing Finchy about his new and girly sweater. 

They cut to a record making the red button go off, signaling that I can walk into the room. My first task of the day is to order everyone's breakfast and fetch it for them. I nervously get up and head to the recording booth. 

It is everything I expected it to be: Fiona and LMC chatting about whatever girls discuss nowadays in the corner, Ian playing around with some buttons on the soundboard, and Finchy scolding Nick to focus. I clear my throat and prepare to take their orders, but before I could speak up someone else enters the room. 

"Harold!!!!!!!" I hear Grimmy scream as he jumps out of his seat in order to give the intruder what I assume to be a bone crushing hug. It turns out the rumors are true and actual Harry Styles from actual One Direction actually does visit the BBC studios. I thought it was just a well-known myth that the other interns created one day when they were bored. 

"Hey Nick," I hear Harry whisper into the crook of Grimmy's neck. All of a sudden I feel like I am intruding on an intimate moment between the famous duo. It seems like according to them, they are the only two people currently in the room. Finchy warns Nick that they have 10 seconds before they have to be on air again so Nick pulls Harry by the wrist to where his chair is and sits down in order to pull Harry to sit atop his lap. 

"I hope you enjoyed that record this morning. That was Stay by Rihanna. We are going to play a couple of more records and then at eight we will get a lovely visit from the showbot. But that is in a couple of minutes so enjoy this next track. This is Kiss You by One Direction.” Grimmy introduces the next record like a professional and not like a 28 man with a teenage popstar sitting in his lap who is currently giggling and whispering into his neck. The rest of the crew doesn’t even bat an eyelash at their flirtatious behavior so I am not going to make a big deal about it either, I mean I am the new kid, what do I know? 

"Oh hey Chris! I didn't even notice you walk in, how is your first day treating ya?" Ian says as he spots me standing awkwardly in the doorway. 

"It's going great. I just came by to order what you guys wanted to eat for breakfast," I reply. They all list off what they want for breakfast like they have done it multiple times in the past, until it came to Nick. He is a bit preoccupied by the boy sitting in his lap to notice what is going on around him. "And for you Mr. Grimshaw?" I politely ask. The last thing I want to do is get Nick Grimshaw mad or annoyed with me on my first day on the job. 

"Um... What are you having Finchy?" Nick asks. 

"Cereal! Like I do every morning," I can see the annoyance in Matt's eyes as he replies. 

"Don't eat anything to heavy babe, I'm going to take you out to lunch," Harry tells Nick.

"Well in that case, I would like a granola bar with an orange. Harry here would like a mocha frap with a slice of coffee cake on the side," Nick finally orders not only his but also Harry’s order. 

"You make me sound like a douche," Harry says as he plays with the hem on Nick's sweater, cheeks slowly turning red. 

"Only the best for my love," I overhear Grimmy tell Harry as I take down the final orders and quickly leave the room. The awkward tension finally got the better of me and I had to leave there as soon as possible. 

Was it just me or did I hear Harry call Nick babe? And did Nick call Harry his love? Were they dating or were they just really good friends? I will have to ask Ian later on, right now I need to get their orders ready. 

After I dropped the food back into the studio I decided to take a quick bathroom break. As I get out of the bathroom stall I see Ian at the sink washing his hands. "Oh hey mate, didn't see you there," he tells me as I start to wash my hands.

"Hey Ian can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing! What's up?"

"Well it’s just... Um I don't know how to word this but uh... Are Nick and Harry like. Together?" Ian starts to giggle and replies through his loud laughs.

"No one knows man, we all just stopped questioning after the first couple of months Harry started to stop by," Ian replies and then proceeds to head out the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Trust me you don’t want to get involved with them, they are a lot more complicated than what they seem to be.” 

There must be something else going on between them, and I am determined to figure out what it is. 

~

The next morning I find myself in the copy room in front of a copy machine that seems to be broken. I hear a couple of muffled voices headed my way and a stern Finchy saying, "Be quick Grimmy, you only have ten minutes before you are back on."

I hide behind the door of the supply closet because I am afraid of Nick coming into the room. I am not ready to face Nick again today, he is so intimidating. Nick walks in but just a couple of seconds later Harry follows him inside as well. Apparently he is in the studio again this morning. Doesn't he have celebrity stuff to do? Like tour the world or win awards? Thankfully I am hidden because I can barely handle talking to Nick, let alone talking to Harry at the same time. My insides would have imploded if I was put into that situation. 

"Don't you just love this old and abandoned copy room?" Nick asks Harry as he picks him up and makes him sit on top of one of the copy machines. He fits himself between Harry's spread out thighs and takes off the ratty old beanie Harry is wearing in order to adjust his curls. 

Abandoned!?!?!?!? No wonder why none of the machines are working. It is too late now, I have to wait until they leave in order to find another copy room that has machines that actually work. 

I barely have time to register what is going on as I am contemplating how I will get out from my hiding spot because Grimmy attaches his lips to Harry's. Harry seems to reciprocate to the touch because before I know it he is sliding his tongue into Nick's mouth. I know I should turn away but it is physically impossible. It is like I am in a trance, drawn in by these two celebrities that are openly making out in front of me. 

Harry starts to make these little whimpering noises which seem to egg Nick on. Nick tears his mouth away and sinks down to his knees in order to get Harry properly out of his pants. 

"No Nick, let me blow you today. Please, I... I need it," Harry says stopping Nick's hand from going any further. 

Whoa! Who would have ever thought Harry Styles was a cockslut? Hmm, I guess you learn new things every day. They switch places, with Harry down on his knees and Nick sitting on top of the copying machine. Harry finally gets Nick out of his tight jeans and makes a quick attempt to get him off. 

"Yes Harry. Good god right there. We only have five more minutes." Nick urges Harry with a hand to the base of his curls and pushes him down onto his cock. Out of the corner of my eye I see Harry's hand sneak into his own jeans as he quickly gets himself off. In no time the pair comes together, Nick into Harry's mouth and Harry onto his own hands that are still inside of his jeans. 

Nick pulls Harry up to his feet and tries to clean him up but Harry has other plans. Plans that include getting his lips onto Grimmy's neck and sucking on an extremely large mark that is bound to stay there for a couple of days. After Nick cleans off the cum on Harry's jeans he pushes their lips together, he leaves a couple of pecks until they get their breathing back to normal. 

"Have fun on your flight popstar. I'll miss you. Bring me back one of those robots," Nick whispers with his forehead resting against Harry’s. 

"I'll miss you too Nick. I love you so much," Harry replies with a couple of more kisses until they hear Finchy shouting from afar that they are almost back on air. As they walk out of the room they go off on their separate ways, Nick back into the studio and Harry towards the exit. Harry looks back to wave at Grimmy one last time before he leaves for his flight to Japan. 

This internship is going to be more than I could have ever bargained for…

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a bunch of short stories of their relationship from someone else's view. Enjoy :)


End file.
